Chisaki Hiradaira
Chisaki Hiradaira (比良平 ちさき) is a friend of Manaka Mukaido who also looks after her. Appearance Personality At first, Chisaki is a person who does not want change in anyway. She also tries to act as the mature one out of the group which has been noticed by Hikari. She is also in love with Hikari. History In her past she protected Manaka with Hikari and Kaname. Plot On their first day of going to school on the surface, Chisaki walks with Kaname and Manaka and greets Hikari just as he arrives and runs past her. Seeing him berate Manaka for wearing the uniform of the surface school rather than that of their underwater school, Chisaki gets between the two of them and tells him to leave her alone. Manaka decides to change, leaving Chisaki and the boys to go on. As they arrive at the surface, Chisaki leaves with Kaname for school but on the way they see that Manaka has been caught up by mistake in the net of a fishing trawler.Nagi no Asu Kara Anime: Episode 1 At school, Chisaki takes part in introductions in the morning before having to break up another argument between Hikari and Manaka. Later, giving her P.E clothes to Manaka to help her stand out less, telling her she has no use for them but advising her that Hikari truly cares for her. The two girls then look out the window at the running track and spot Hikari racing Tsumugu Kihara, quickly losing his footing and knocking both of them down. The next morning, before school, Chisaki and the group arrive to pick up Manaka from her house but find that she refuses to come out, forcing Hikari to go get her. At school, a group of girls take Manaka into the sun to inspect her supposedly shining skin. Chisaki attempts to stop them but is unable to do so as Manaka is quickly embarrassed and makes a run for it. Notifying Hikari and Kaname, the three go looking for her. Looking through the city, Chisaki and the group come to the conclusion that Manaka did not return home. As they notice their skin beginning to crack from sun exposure, the three take refuge in the water temporarily, before Hikari leaves to continue the search alone. As Chisaki begins worrying about him, Kaname comments that she and Hikari look like parents to Manaka and tells her if anything happens to Manaka, she will be next to his side. This upsets Chisaki as she tells him that he's not funny, adding that she loves Manaka and does not want anything to happen to her. Relationships Manaka Mikaido Chisaki is the best friend of Manaka , they were always together in the past. Chisaki helps and protects Manaka , because she doesn't want Manaka changing, in fear of the group going their separate ways. Also it is very hard for Chisaki with Manka , because Chisaki has strong feelings for Hikari although he loves Manaka.''' Hikari Sakishima Chisaki loves Hikari, who is also one of her childhood friends. She admires his ability to change those around him and his will to fight and stand up for himself and others. Kaname Isaki Kaname loves Chisaki. When Kaname confesed to Chisaki , she was shocked and embarrassed for a period of time. She is distressed and cries out to him in episode 13, as he loses his grip on the ship and is supposedly crushed by a falling pillar. Tsumugu Kihara At the Beginning Chisaki hated Tsumugu because Manaka began to love him, and she feared that this would cause the group to "change" by drifting apart. In episode 13, she dives into the ocean to save Tsumugu, after his boat is capsized by a large wave from the Sea God during the Maiden Sacrifice. She proceeds to save him with the assistance of Kaname, cradling him in her arms once he is safe. Later in episode 14 their relationship has developed. They are now living together and seem to have a special bond. References Category:Female Category:Characters